Cristal Ferrai
History At some point in time the first Crsitallum was formed, and from there she made her sisters. realized their planets limited rescourses. It is believed the first Crystallum was born when the Sun fell to the planet and gave life to the Various Crystals on the planet. From there they built the first under water city Nox Domi, the capital of thier race. They put the strongest of them, a Pink Diamond in Charge. She declared that they would expand thier race by any means and began training her soldiers in combat. After training in seclusion for years they began to cut a swathe across the universe, coming to a planet, enslaving it's inhabitants and bleeding the planet dry of resources, then leaving the planet to wither away to dust. The Cristallum proved to be overwhelming opponents, from Fusing together to get stronger, and their inhumane speed and strength, the few who did pose any threat to these inorganic beings, were quickly disposed of by the Warsongs. As new gems were made Nox Domi became too crowded for all the new Cristallum, so they formed other cities, some at very bottom of the oceans, some at floating at the top and a scant few that were built on the few islands that dot the planet. After a millennium of raping planets they stopped and planned to practice an isolationist, view of their world, that is they'd all remain on Cristal Ferrai, and have no contact with outsiders. This was enforced by the silver mist that hung around the planets vicinity. However the Queen decided on one more conquest before they finally stopped their rampage, and her sights were set on earth. So they launched a small scale invasion on earth, starting with the Gardens, that would produce even more Cristal Ferrai. However Earth was different, full of intelligent life the Queen became greedy, this small planet, with the endless humans would make the perfect breeding ground for new soldiers. So instead of merely breeding the planet dry she'd try to conquer the humans and use them as, 'souls' for new Cristallums. From deep underground caverns that housed precoius gems, to oysters who could be used to farm pearls she was going to turn earth into a factory. However some Cristallums saw earths beauty and the potential of humans did not wish their Queen to destroy the planet. So they rebelled. Against everything they believed, Cristallums rebeled. The rebellion that the Cristallum waged lasted for 500 years on earth. Many were slain, the armies ravaged each other, and casualties were high. Many battles were fought that would scar the earth for years to come and it became known as 'The Great Schism' the Queens armies, left decimated from hundreds of millions of Cristallums only a handful were left. The race completely decimated each other. So they called a a truce, but not before the excuted the last remaining rebels. Armies lost, her once vast armies defeated, the Queen hung her head in shame and retreated back to Cristal Ferrai, abandoning years of work. The Lux Domi, and Gardens now stand deserted and abandoned, until the day that the Queen decides to return and attempt a second takeover. Planet Cristal Ferrai is the galaxy's third or fourth least populated planet, inhabited by only a few hundred thousand Cristallum. 6a00d8341bf7f753ef019b03843f50970c.jpg The planets size is relatively small, only slightly larger than Pluto, but the planet is hidden by Interstellar Clouds, that seem to only clear up around the planet. With 3 moons.It used to have two suns but an unknown event causeed the larger sun to crash into the planet and melt it, thus causing the large in crease in water. It now has a small type-o blue sun and, 3 moons that give off light. The moons all reflect light from the sun and the light is reflected and from one moon to the other so the planet it lit just as well as any sun, but because the sun is so weak the planets surface is extremely cold. The planet itself is bathed in a metallic glowing mist, with blue and silvery shimmer, instead of bright light. (The 4 Moons are Nox The largest silver moon, Sonda the 2nd largest lilac moon, and Iridesa the smallest moon and the strangest because it's surface is covered with an iridescent mist.) Geography Cristal Ferrai terrain varies greatly from place to place. About, 90% of the surface is covered by water, with much of the cities and land underwater. This was caused because at a point in time the planet was totally covered in ice and it was a barren tundra. However an unexplained even caused the impossible to happen; the sun fell to the planet. Causing the Frozen planet to melt and submerge most of it under water. Because of the now warm climate the few islands the do breach the surface of the water are tropical beaches, that are covered in crystal trees, and the sand is mixed with various dusts of precious gems. The water is crystal clear and is also specked with dust of precious gems. Under the oceans is a different story, miles of crystalline coral reefs dot the shallower waters of the oceans, as well as undersea volcanoes, that are dotted with gainr froms of diamonds, oceanic trenches with clusters of various crystals growing from the trench walls, submarine canyons also dotted with large growths of crystal, oceanic plateaus and abyssal plains. concept_art__ice_crystal_by_espj_o-d66iheh.jpg crystal_forest_by_mf99k-d9e97kx.png crystalsong.jpg Pixiv.Fantasia-.Sword.Regalia.full.1125313.jpg Population The Population of Crital Ferrai is very small since Cristallums live forever if they aren't destroyed, there was no need for them to reproduce. The population is strictly controlled by the Queen to prevent over population. Language Because the Cristallum communicate telepathically, there is no official langue for them, because they speak to other species telepathically. It is not known if they simply cannot talk, or choose not to. Government Monarchy a form of government in which supreme authority is vested in a single and usually hereditary figure, such as a king, and whose powers can vary from those of an absolute despot to those of a figurehead, the Queen Gem rules from within the capital city and her word is law, the other Cristallum revere her as a god. She welds absolute power and all decisions must be approved my her. She rules from the Capital City of Nox Domi, the largest and busyiest underwater city of the Cristallum. underwater_city_by_nkabuto-d473jux.jpg Legion of Cristallum Quartz Infantry The military is made up of high level gems commanding Legions of Quartz soldiers and other lower ranking gems, because the Quartz soldiers are so destructive they often lay waste to the enemy who more often than not cannot deal with their hard bodies and overwhelming strength. Each Quartz Soilder has the abilites of a normal gem but each Quartz solider is the same, 20 feet tall, mindless and 6x the raw strength of a normal gem. The Quartz gems are commanded by one rank 6 or Higher Cristallum serving as a General. Quartz soilders are usually the first soilders...and the last anyone sees. They are the Tanks of the Legion Onyx Squadron Relying on stealth this squadron is made up exclusively of Diamonds and Onyx gems. With Stealth as their main goal this squadron is secretive and is not allowed to speak to other Cristallums, they report directly to the Queen. They are the assassins and spies of the Cristallum Legion, they embody stealth and secrecy. Economy They have a systems closely based on humans communism; a theory or system of social organization based on the holding of all property in common, actual ownership being ascribed to the community as a whole or to the state. Everything the Cristallum own is not their own, everything they do is for the betterment of their kind. Culture Not much is known about the Cristallums culture but from the few who HAVE been within the shrouded planet will say it is akin to Aztec, with the worshipping of gods, but in leiu of gods the lesser Cristallums worship the Higher Ranked Cristallums, and serve their every whim, that is not to say that the higher Cristallums mistreat the lower Cristallums they know that the lower crystallums look up to then for protection and guidance. Category:Sci-Fi